


unifying

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Eggpreg, Eggs, F/F, Impregnation, Ingrith isn't evil au, Jealousy, Maleficent 2 au, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Phillip is dead to begin with, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: “It’s always been my goal to foster peace between the humans and the fairies,” said Aurora, “Perhaps we can show our subjects what true unity is.”“Then you accept?” Queen Ingrith asked, surprising Aurora with a hopeful expression.“Yes, yes, I will marry you,” said Aurora, daring a small smile.
Relationships: Aurora/Ingrith, Aurora/Maleficent (Disney), Aurora/Maleficent/Ingrith, Ingrith/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 185





	unifying

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Ingrith isn't evil and all the men are dead. Also oops this is the first Aurora/Ingrith (and Aurora/Mal/Ingrith) fic I've seen...

Aurora smoothed her black morning dress before folding her hands in her lap. The grand hall was colder than her first time there, before the war, before Prince Phillip and King John found their resting place six feet in the ground. From the north came the snow orcs, fierce creatures who only left destruction in their wake as they waged war on Ulstead and the Moors. But thanks to the alliance between the humans, fairies, and the dark fae, they’d succeeded in driving back the snow orcs and the internal winter they’d tried to bring upon the land- but not without great sacrifice. 

The solid wood door to the great hall creaked as Queen Ingrith stepped inside. Rising, Aurora rushed to the lone surviving member of the Ulstead royal family, embracing her. The funerals of both King John and Prince Phillip had made for a trying day for both women. 

“Thank you,” said Queen Ingrith, “Thank you for agreeing to meet with me.”

“Of course,” Aurora stepped back, “The service was beautiful, a true testament to both men.”

“Indeed, but I wanted to speak to you not about the past, but of the future of our two kingdoms,” the older woman told Aurora's arm, gently leading them to a sheltered alcove. 

“Yes, I want to continue the alliance between the Moors and Ultead, it will send a message to our neighbors that we are stronger than ever,”

“I am so glad we’re in agreement,” Queen Ingrith took Aurora’s hands in both of hers, “I am looking to strengthen our alliance and to secure an heir for Ulstead.”

Aurora looked down at their hands, the queen hardly ever touched her, and never with anything that could be considered affection. After a moment she said, “Do you or King John, may his soul rest in peace, have any relations that are next in line?”

Queen Ingrith shook her head, “Alas no. My brother died without any sons and my dear husband had no siblings. But I believe I have a solution.”

“If there’s any way I can help,” said Aurora, “Ulstead has the full support of the Moors.”

A small smile touched Queen Ingrith’s lips for a moment, “I feel that it would be in the best interest for both the Moors and Ulstead to form a more permanent alliance. If you agree, I believe we should wed- you and I- joining our kingdoms as one. And while I am far beyond my childbearing days, you are still young, in a few years we can have a child to become our heir.”

Aurora’s head snapped up, face flushing, “W-wed? A child? But how?”

“My physicians and the fae seem to have found a way for two women to have a child together,” Queen Ingrith said simply, “Forgive me but this is course of action I have been looking into since Phillip-” she stopped and Aurora squeezed her hands in reassurance. 

“It’s always been my goal to foster peace between the humans and the fairies,” said Aurora, “Perhaps we can show our subjects what true unity is.”

“Then you accept?” Queen Ingrith asked, surprising Aurora with a hopeful expression.

“Yes, yes, I will marry you,” said Aurora, daring a small smile. 

Untangling one hand from Aurora’s Queen Ingrith reached up, firmly grasping Aurora’s chin. Leaning forward, she kissed her, gently at first but soon Queen Ingrith deepened the kiss, her tongue pressing into Aurora’s mouth. The Queen of the Moors surprised herself with a moan, enjoying Queen Ingrith’s kiss far more than she’d ever enjoyed Phillips. As the parted, Aurora was shaken, but Queen Ingrith kept a firm hold on her chin.

“Our marriage may be for political boon,” Queen Ingrith said, “But you should know I intent to make ample use of our marriage bed.”

And with that she swept out of the hall, leaving a trembling Aurora to think on her words and to wonder how she was going to tell Maleficent. 

… 

“No,” Maleficent said. 

“No? What do you mean, no?” Aurora huffed, glaring up at her, “I wasn’t asking.”

“Neither was I. Beastie, you can’t be serious, Queen Ingrith? She may be a beneficial ally in war but  _ marriage _ ?” Maleficent shook her head, “I thought you wanted to marry for love; there’s no way she could possibly love you like-” 

“I’m doing what’s best for my kingdom!  _ Our  _ kingdom,” Aurora said, “It would benefit the Dark Fae too, with the Moors and Ulstead united the Dark Fae would be safe to return to the Moors and join the other fairies if they wished.”

“My little Aurora,” Maleficent caressed Aurora’s cheek with one finger, but her eyes had gone cold, “All grown up into a shrewd political beast. I see there’s nothing I can say to change your mind.”

“No, I’ve made my decision, you’ll just have to accept it.”

“Indeed,” Maleficent said, she leaned close, her breath warming Aurora’s lips. For the briefest moment, Aurora thought she was going to kiss her, going to cross the line they waltzed so close to but never dared passed before. But then Maleficent pulled away and said, “Well, as you humans say, you’ve made your bed, now you must lie in it.”

… 

Queen Ingrith- or just Ingrith, as she insisted Aurora now call her- set their wedding date for a weeks time. Aurora kept busy, between wedding planning and advisory meeting with the humans or Ulstead, the fairies of the Moors, and the Dark Fae each chosen to speak on behalf of their kind. Maleficent had disappeared, sending two Dark Fae as representatives in her stead. 

Aurora felt torn between the absence of Maleficent and the presence of Ingrith. She’d never been closer to anyone than she was with Maleficent, and her sudden departure left her feeling as if she’d lost half of herself. But then there was Ingrith…

“Do you prefer pink roses or red?” Ingrith asked as they strolled arm in arm through the expansive gardens, “Perhaps white?”

“White would look nice,” said Aurora, inexplicable distracted by Ingrith’s undivided attention, the way the sunlight caught her hair, the smell of her perfume. Perhaps it was just their impending nuptials, but every time Ingrith was near she couldn’t think straight. 

Ingrith lead them through the hedge maze, pausing to cast a glance behind them, Aurora looked too and realized they were completely alone for the first time since Ingrith had purposed. And all of a sudden Ingrith was looking at her again, tilting her head as her gaze settled on Aurora’s rose red lips. 

They were kissing again but this time Aurora wasn’t sure who started it- perhaps it was her. Ingrith pulled her close, nipping on Aurora’s lower tip as Aurora moaned into her mouth. They fit together, perfect and flawed all at the same time. Their kiss was everything Aurora had been longing for, the juxtaposition of the softness of Ingrith’s lips and the rough scrape of teeth. 

Aurora craved this- the kiss, the touch- of another woman for years. Desire warmed her face and shot through her stomach, leaving the place between her legs damp as Maleficent’s face appeared behind her eyelids. Aurora’s eyes snapped open as she pulled away. 

Heart pounding, she stared at Ingrith, her jaw slack, and struggled to catch her breath. The Queen of Ulstead stared back, the picture of poise and elegance. They held each other’s gaze for what felt like an eternity, but was really only a few seconds, when the guards rounded the corner of the hedge maze. Aurora took the opportunity, muttering a weak excuse as she fled the garden and Ingrith’s embrace. 

… 

Maleficent paced, impatient and suspicious of Queen Ingrith’s invitation to meet. It had been delivered by proxy, one of the women acting as a representative for the Dark Fae to the humans had flown back to the Dark Fae’s hidden kingdom specifically to pass along the folded piece of parchment. 

It was a trap. It had to be, there was no other possibility in Maleficent’s mind. First Prince Phillip tries to steal away  _ her _ Aurora, even after proving how inferior he was- it wasn’t his kissed that woke Aurora, after all- and now his mother of all people had secured Queen Aurora’s hand in marriage. It made Maleficent’s blood boil, he’d lost Aurora again and she felt helpless to stop it. Now Queen Ingrith wanted to  _ gloat _ ?

The tall wooden doors creaked open and Maleficent spun around, folding her wings tightly behind her with in anticipation. 

“Maleficent,” said the Queen, opening her arms in greeting, “Thank you so much for agreeing to meet with me today. My dear Aurora said you’d all but disappeared and she’s been so distraught since you left…”

Maleficent turned her head, glancing out the window cooly, “Perhaps it’s not my absence that’s been worrying her.”

“You mean the wedding?” Queen Ingrith smiled, “It is customary for a young bride to be nervous but she’s also been quite-” her smile widened, knowingly, “-excited for what is to come.”

Despite how much she wanted to lunge across the table and rip the delighted smile off Queen Ingrith’s face, Maleficent kept her emotions in check. She saw green, but she worked around it, “If not for Aurora’s sake, then why did you invite me here?”

“Oh it is for Aurora’s sake,” Queen Ingrith said, “She said you declined the wedding invitation and I simply cannot have a gloomy bride. She will not tell me so I have taken it upon myself to get to the bottom of this.”

Maleficent turned, leveling a look that could kill, but Queen Ingrith merely blinked and continued.

“Whatever caused the falling out between the two of you? You seemed so… present and active in her life, that suddenly disappearing as soon as she became engaged strikes me as odd.”

“Aurora has made it clear that she is capable of making her own decisions, and I left her to it,” said Maleficent. 

“So you disagree with our decision to wed?” Queen Ingrith raised an eyebrow, “I’ll admit a marriage between two women is a bit unique, but I believe our unconventional union will show all of our kingdoms that unconventional alliances will lead to peace.”

She smiled, a calculated expression that Maleficent recognized all too late. She was going in for the kill before Maleficent had time to react.

“Of course while there is a bit of a difference in ages between Aurora and I, never worry, I don’t intend to replace you in the role as her mother.”

Maleficent’s nostrils flared, her hands clenched into fists under the table, “I am  _ not _ her mother.”

Queen Ingrith’s smile widened, “Ah, I understand now. In that case, I believe you may be able to play an integral role in uniting our people. Lyrica has been explaining to me some interesting aspects about your biology…”

… 

Aurora paced her temporary bed chamber, agitated. She would be moving to the queen’s quarters soon enough, but that wasn’t why she was agitated. She had been told that Queen Ingrith- just Ingrith she reminded herself- wanted to speak to her most urgently about Maleficent and the mercy days nuptials. 

The week to their wedding had flown by like on the wings of a Fae, with Aurora seeing Ingrith only in passing to confirm details of their big day. But with each passing hour, Aurora grew more anxious- and more excited. She was incapable of dragging her gaze away from Ingrith’s lips, the curve of her waist, her hands. 

“Aurora!” Ingrith entered in a swirl of lace and pearls, her gown hiding her true form, one Aurora had found herself thinking of far too often. 

“Ingrith,” Aurora accepted the embrace, thinking the queen would hug her. Ingrith kissed her instead, a long lingering kiss full of the promise of tomorrow. Aurora blushed as she pulled away, “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, Maleficent has agreed to attend the wedding!” Ingrith said with a wide smile, “Isn’t that wonderful?”

“Yes! But however did you persuade her?” asked Aurora. 

“We had a heart to heart,” Ingrith passed her a folded piece of parchment, “She even returned the wedding invitation.”

Aurora opened it, seeing the messy scrawl clutter the page. 

_ Beastie _ , the note read,  _ I would not miss your big day for anything. M _

Aurora blinked in confusion, Maleficent wasn’t one to change her mind on a whim. What could have Ingrith said to persuade her?

“There is another matter I wish to speak with you about,” said Ingrith, taking Aurora’s hand.

“Yes?”

“I want to start a family with you, immediately,” Ingrith’s face was quite serious, “Ulstead needs an heir and the long we’re without one, the weaker we may appear to our enemies.”

“Yes I suppose that makes sense, but how? I still don’t understand how you and I can have a child,” Saind Aurora.

“Do you trust me?”

Aurora swallowed, “Yes.”

“Then leave it to me.”

… 

Maleficent pressed a hand to her stomach as she watched Aurora walk down the aisle, dressed in white, smiling demurely. Her heart leaped with joy when Aurora saw her, her smile widening even more as she reached out to catch Maleficent’s hand and squeeze it before joining Queen Ingrith at the altar. 

“Do you,” the minister began, “Aurora, Queen of the Moors, take Queen Ingrith of Ulstead to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do,” said Aurora.

“And do you, Ingrith, Queen of Ulstead, take Queen Aurora of the Moors, to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.”

“Then with the power vested in me, you may kiss the bride.”

Maleficent’s stomach lurched. It was done. Now her role would begin. 

… 

Dressed in only a thin nightgown, flimsy and almost transparent, Aurora sat on Ingrith’s bed. Ingrith- her  _ wife _ \- was undressing in the other room. Her elaborate wedding gown needing clever servants to unfasten. That’s when she heard the familiar sound of wing beats.

“Maleficent!” Aurora gasped, running to the balcony. 

Maleficent had landed, a cloth covered bowl in her arms. Crossing the room, she reached out, hooking a finger under Aurora’s chin. 

“Beastie,” Maleficent breathed. Aurora’s breath caught in her throat, her eyes locked on Mal’s for a long moment before Maleficent leaned in, pressing a kiss to Aurora’s parted lips. Aurora’s eyes fluttered closed, this was everything she wanted- Maleficent wanting her,  _ kissing _ her. She moaned against Maleficent’s mouth but recoiled when she realized what she did.

“I- I can’t,” Aurora stammered.

“Why ever not?” Ingrith’s voice floated from the doorway, “You love her and she loves you and I’m sure one day you’ll learn to love me as well. Who am I to break up  _ true love _ .” 

Aurora stood, frozen in place, “Ingrith, I’m so sorry-”

“Nonsense,” her new wife crossed the room, flashing a smile at the fae before kissing Aurora’s cheek, “I invited her here.”

“She did,” Maleficent said.

“But… why?”

“As I said, I’m not going to break apart true love. What would be more powerful than Ulstead, the Moors, and the Dark Fae uniting? Not only that, but Maleficent holds the key to our heir,” said Ingrith, moving behind Aurora to place her hands on her shoulders.

Maleficent removed the covering from the bowl, tipping it so Aurora could see what was inside. Surrounded by a soft nest of strips of cloth were three translucent green orbs, about the size of Aurora’s fist. 

“Dark Fae like myself,” said Maleficent, “Are able to conceive eggs that other fae- or humans- can carry to term.”

Gasping, Aurora looked Maleficent to Ingrith, “You want me to have Maleficent’s children? To be your heir?”

“It is the most logical option,” said Ingrith, “You will be my wife and the children will be just as much mine as they will be yours and Maleficent’s. It will truly unite our kingdoms of good.”

“I don’t know,” Aurora said, blushing shyly, “If they’ll fit inside of me though.”

Ingrith and Maleficent exchanged wicked grins 

“Don’t worry about that beastie,” said Maleficent.

Ingrith gently slid the straps of Aurora’s nightgown off of her shoulders, letting the gown fall to the floor and leaving her naked, “We’ll help you with that my dear.”

Maleficent set the bowl on the table as Ingrith kissed the curve of Aurora’s neck. Aurora’s eyes met Maleficent’s for a moment, before Maleficent’s gaze hungrily swept down her body. Aurora shivered in delight. 

One of Ingrith’s hands settled on Aurora’s breast, fingertips teasing as she traced a pert nipple. With her other hand, the queen cupped Aurora’s sex, close, but not quite touching her. Maleficent stalked closer, eyes dark like a predator getting ready to pounce. With Ingrith’s front pressed against Aurora’s back, Maleficent closed the gap and kissed Aurora, trapping her between their bodies. 

Aurora’s lips parted, letting Maleficent’s tongue slip into her mouth, firm yet gentle. With one hand she cupped Mal’s face, the other reaching blindly up to tangle in Ingrith’s hair. The three were intertwined, and Aurora had never felt more loved. 

As they broke apart, Aurora turned around to kiss Ingrith, long and deep. Maleficent’s hands traced her hips, humming in appreciation of her slight curves. Ingrith’s kissed were greedier than Maleficent’s, sharper, more commanding. Ingrith caught Aurora’s lower lip between her teeth and the tang of blood filled her mouth. 

“Bed,” Ingrith ordered, eyes flashing, and Aurora found herself moving to comply. Maleficent picked her up, tossing her onto the bed with ease, and Aurora couldn’t help but grin as the dark fae climbed atop her. 

Maleficent pressed a knee between Aurora’s legs, ducking her head to kiss her beastie’s exposed throat. Aurora moaned as she tilted her hips in an attempt to gain friction against the knee pressed to her hot core. Maleficent’s kisses drifted lower, between Aurora’s breasts, and lower, across her navel. Ingrith lay down beside Aurora, turning her face to kiss her. Meanwhile, Maleficent’s kisses moved lower still, as she kissed Aurora’s slick folds. 

Aurora gasped into Ingrith’s mouth as Maleficent’s tongue slid inside her. Ingrith kissed her harder, hands cupping her breasts, pinching her nipples as Maleficent’s tongue circled Aurora’s clit. The younger woman moaned with pleasure, heat pooling in her stomach. Her world narrowed to only Maleficent and Ingrith’s touches, their kisses, hands on her skin, tongue inside her core, lips against her own. 

Then, her whole body tensed, pleasure beyond anything Aurora had felt before filling her. She trembled, gasping as she came. It was her first orgasm of the night, but it wouldn’t be her last. 

“That’s a good little beastie,” Maleficent said, sitting up and wiping Aurora’s juices from her mouth with the back of her hand, “Did that feel nice?”

“Y-yes,” Aurora said breathlessly. 

“Good,” said Ingrith. She and Maleficent traded places, Ingrith moving between Aurora’s wide spread legs and Maleficent laid down beside her. 

Maleficent kissed Aurora and Aurora could taste herself on Mal’s tongue. Taking Aurora’s hand, Maleficent guided it between her legs, Aurora’s gentle fingertips finding their way through Maleficent’s dark curls to her wet heat. 

Ingrith didn’t waste any time, pressing three fingers into Aurora. Aurora jerked, a whine of pleasure escaping her lips as she arched into the touch. Maleficent’s hand tightened around Aurora’s wrist as Aurora managed to stroke Maleficent’s clit in fast circle movements as Ingrith fingered Aurora. They soon found a synchronise pace, Maleficent peppering kisses along Aurora’s jaw as Ingrith added a third finger. Then, as if by magic, both Aurora and Maleficent came, moaning into each other’s mouths. 

Again, Maleficent and Ingrith changed positions, Ingrith shedding her robe as Maleficent fetched something just out of Aurora’s line of sight.

“You’re both so beautiful,” said Aurora when Maleficent returned. She lay in a boness heap on the bed, sated and tired. 

“You’re too kind,” Ingrith murmured, petting Aurora’s hair. 

Maleficent held a strange contration in her hands. Buckling leather straps around her waist and legs, she stepped back to reveal a long, phallic shaped piece of porcelain, painted with roses that hung between her legs. It took Aurora a moment to realize what it was, but as she did, Ingrith moved to straddle her face. 

“My lovely wife,” Ingrith said before lowering her cunt to Aurora’s waiting lips. Aurora compiled kissing Ingrith’s slick folds. Her tongue traced Ingrith’s clit, circling slowly before she teased her entrance. Above her, Ingrith moaned with pleasure.

Maleficent, meanwhile, positioned the porcelain dildo and with a single fluid movement, filled Aurora. Aurora mewed against Ingith’s hot core and soon Maleficent had found a steady pace to fuck Aurora. 

As her third orgasm built, Aurora lapped fervently at Ingrith’s clit, and Ingrith responded by rocking her hips, riding Aurora’s tongue. Maleficent grunt with each thrust.

“Come for me beastie,” she gasped, pushing Aurora over the edge. Aurora came, crying out as Ingrith gripped her hair, gasping Aurora’s name. 

In an orgasmic daze, Aurora could barely register Ingrith taking the strap on from Maleficent and bucking it around her waist. Ingrith began thrusting into Aurora, finding the same pace Maleficent used as Aurora writhed with please beneath her. 

Maleficent retrieved the bowl, handing Ingrith the first soft egg. Ingrith slid the first sized egg into Aurora, using the dildo to push it deep into her. Aurora moaned as she felt it stretching her, gliding into her womb. Ingrith then added the second egg, and the third. Aurora felt full as Ingrith continued to fuck her until she had her fourth orgasm of the night, screaming with pleasure. 

Slumping back on the bed, her hand immediately flew to her stomach, already slightly swollen. Maleficent lay down on one side of her, Ingrith on the other, and kissed Aurora’s forehead. 

“Rest now my wife,” said Ingrith, drawing the covers over all three of them. 

Reaching over Aurora, Maleficent clasped Ingrith’s hand in hers, before the three settled in to sleep. 


End file.
